Oh! Hark
by MistressGreyback
Summary: When Dean finds an open grave and starts asking questions, Castiel reveals the truth.  A creature of purity became a merciless creature of blood and was entombed beneath the earth, but when Castiel tries to send it back, well, "I will not go back"


**D/C**: I don't own Supernatural, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters. I do own any OC's that appear!

**Oh! Hark**

Once again she crawled from her grave, dirt and daisies hitting the pavement as she dragged herself out. Blood, she needed blood - she looked around, searching for any sign of life. Damned to walk as the undead, she'd been dragged down through the dirt by the earth itself. Rose looked around, her pale skin glowed in the moonlight as she heard footsteps. She fled to the shadows, crouching down as she watched the two men. A cold smirk appeared on her face, she could almost smell the blood pumping through their veins.

"Sam, what the hell is that?" Dean pointed to the grave that Rose had just crawled out of.  
"Looks like someone came up out of the dirt" Sam spoke, "Is that even possible? I thought zombies have help."  
"What if it's not a zombie dude?" Dean said. 

"Something we've never seen before" Sam nodded, looking around uneasily. What _hadn't_ they seen? Then again, there were so many different cultures and lore - they'd barely scratched the surface of the supernatural. He hesitated, he could see the shape of something in the shadows - but what was it? He could see something crouching, but he couldn't make out what it was. Sam reached for his pistol, aiming it at the shadow. "Who's there?"

She kept silent, she couldn't speak - not yet at least. They'd not even left a sacrifice when they'd freed her, Uriel had always left something for her to feed on; but he was dead. Rose had sensed his passing into the netherworld, now someone else had reached in and dragged her out. Her black eyes watched Sam and Dean, _hserf taem_. She couldn't even think straight, Michael had damned her and driven her beneath the earth.

She was no demon, merely a banished creature; but who'd ordered Michael to force her underground? She didn't think God would truly damn any of his creations - but there she had laid for the past century. Rose was rarely called upon unless there was a war, and she knew there was - Lucifer was free. She could sense his presence, she could even smell him - that sulphuric stench. Why was the smell coming from those humans? One of them had to be possessed by Lucifer, but he'd never come for her - no angel ever willingly came for her.

_Rose_, _come to me._ He couild sense her, lurking in the shadows. No, he couldn't break cover - he was Sam, not Lucifer. Until Dean was gone, he would remain Sam. The sacrifice was right there, a sack of flesh and blood for her to devour. Lucifer wondered why Michael had sent her underground, she was their sister - but she had become bloodthirsty, she had taken it to the limit and then walked all over the fine line between good and evil. She was something horrible, twisted and tainted by the earth - she was the seven sins trapped in one body.

Dean noticed Sam looking at the shadows, "What is it Sammy?" he asked. "You see something?"  
"No" he snapped out of thought, "I thought I did but there's nothing there" Lucifer spoke.

Rose could sense him, her brother - he had come for her. She stared at him, hidden behind the old oak tree; Rose wanted to run to him. She wanted to see his true form, but she couldn't - she was an unholy thing now, worse than a demon. There was no name for her, well. none that any human would be able to speak; but there was one word that Uriel had used for her. Xandaux. Shadow. That was all she was, the shadow of her former self.

No wings, no powers - just a shell. Lucifer sighed, watching her hide behind the tree. So desperate to be loved, to be wanted - but she was a distortion, nothing like what she had been. She was like a vampire, she needed blood to survive; or she remained in a somewhat stasis like form. Rose could help him win the war, she was able to track Michael - but Dean hadn't said yes. Michael had taken over the body of their other brother, Adam.

"Dude, what is it?" Dean looked at _Sam, _something was up - he seemed off. Sam always did his research, he always knew what things were;and he never _thought_ he did. Oh crap, it was Lucifer. Dean gulped, looking away as he looked around uneasily. _Goddamnit, where's Castiel when you need him? _He reached into his pocket, quickly sending an sms from his phone.

Castiel blinked, heearing the phone beep in his pocket. He fumbled for it, reading the message as Castiel stared at it; he closed his eyes, appearing behind Dean. "Hello Dean" Castiel spoke, looking at the male. Something was - what was Lucifer doing there? Why would Dean be with him, unless Dean didn't know it _was_ Lucifer. He watched Lucifer, "You sent me a message" he spoke to Dean.

"We need to figure out what the hell came out of the ground" Dean pointed to the grave, "It's like something was dragged out" he spoke bluntly; walking towards the hole.

Castiel hesitated, seeing the grave; he knew straight away what it was that had come out of the ground. But could he tell Dean? Castiel gulped, "It is called a Xandaux, it means Shadow - that's what Uriel called it" Castiel spoke calmly. He couldn't lie to him, though he was getting better at commiting sin; Castiel still could not lie to Dean. The hunter had helped him, they had each others backs.

"Shadow? What exactly is it, a demon?"  
"No, an angel that once lived in heaven - but it became more warrior than angel, it developed a lust for blood in battle. So Michael banished it and put each of the sins into it, it requires a blood sacrifice to give it voice and to control it."

Castiel explained, "It is often in a stasis - it cannot move unless someone brings it up. It feeds on blood like a vampire, but it cherishes the earth; it is a thing, even I do not know how to kill it, or if it can be killed" Castiel looked away; staring at the open grave. It didn't seem like it had been dragged out though, but his gut told him that he was right. Castiel was becoming more like a human, feeling what they felt - seeing what they saw, he didn't know how the other angels could handle it.

Rose let out a snarl, crouching in the shadows. Castiel, he was interfering with her plan! She should feed on him, no, angel blood was poison to her now; she was the unholiest of creatures. Rose's eyes were like black pits, you could stare into them and only see the darkness; the eyes were the windows to the soul, and her soul as as black as it could get.

"Whoa - what was that?" Dean gulped. "Panther or something?" 

Castiel shook his head, "The creature" he spoke. Why hadn't it attacked yet? Unless it knew he was there, it was waiting - yes, it was waiting for him to leave.

"Come out you son of a bitch" Dean shouted.  
"Actually, it would be daughter of a bitch" Castiel corrected him.  
"Cas, seriously" Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Come on out you freak!" Lucifer called out, his eyes fixed on where the creature was. He barely nodded as she lunged out at him, he could feel her bite into his arm; though he pretended to struggle, Lucifer let it feed on him. He forced her down, pushing her away; the only mark on his arm was a crescent shaped bite mark. He winced, "Shit" he swore; remembering to keep his cover.

"Sammy!" Dean cocked the rocksalt filled shotgun, aiming it at the creature as he pulled the trigger. "Die damnit" he yelled, firing again; why wasn't it doing any damage? No - It had to be able to die somehow, nothing was immortal - not even angels, then again, it had been an angel. Maybe Michael's Sword could kill it, Dean hesitated - he **was** Michael's Sword.

"Stop" she fell to her knees, blood dripping from her mouth. "Please" she stared at Castiel, "Kill me" she begged; "Brothers, kill me" she looked at Lucifer. Rose hated her pitiful existance, she had been suffering from human emotions for the past millenia. She couldn't stand it any longer, Rose wanted death - or to be buried where she would never be found.

"Come to me" Sam's eyes turning white, but not plain white; they were bright. He watched Rose, "By the blood that gave you voice, you will do as I say" Lucifer spoke. He smirked, glancing at Dean and Castiel. "Hey Dean, how are ya kiddo?" he chuckled.

"It is not your blood I fed on Brother" Rose watched him, "It is the blood of your host" she spoke; standing up. She would not be ordered about, not anymore - she was no thing to be ordered around like a toy, she was Rachiel - an angel of war. She would fight to the death, and then fight in the netherworld.

"By the blood of this host, you will do what I command" Lucifer's voice boomed.  
"You are not able to command me, only your host may command me - the one they call Samuel Winchester, your host, his brother"

Rose's eyes burned bright red, stepping towards him as she closed her eyes. Before she had just been bits off flesh and bone, now, the blood was giving her life - returning her to what she once was but without her wings. They had been stripped from her before banishment, she could never fly home; be among her brethren, she was forever doomed to walk the earth.

"Can I command you?" Dean piped up, staring at her; _wow she's hot_ _for a dead chick._ He gulped, glancing at Castiel; "It could work" he shrugged.

"Return to your earthly tomb Sister and sleep - you are not needed at this time"

Castiel spoke, watching her intently. "Go" he ordered, "Blood of my blood, one blood, one mind, one father, return to your earthly tomb" Castiel commanded.

Rose stared at him, _how does he know the words?_ She snarled, eyes returning to black. He knew the words to drive her back underground, no, she wouldn't go back - she had her body back, she was free.

"I" she hesitated, "will not" Rose struggled to speak; "go back" she spoke.


End file.
